Los lobos de la noche
by DualKeyblade
Summary: Levy decide embarcarse en una misión, pero esta vez no le acompañarán Jet y Droy como siempre, esta vez le pedirá ayuda al Dragon Slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox.


Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic, no será el mejor pero me hacía ilusión publicarlo aquí, así que disfrutadlo y opinad si os apetece.

Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Era una mañana como todas en Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gray peleaban, Erza se metía y lo empeoraba, Elfman gritaba cosas sobre hombría mientras Evergreen le pateaba la cara...

El divertido gremio de siempre. Entonces apareció la pequeña Levy por el gremio, esperando que, como siempre, Jet y Droy se abalanzaran sobre ella nada más cruzar la puerta, pero se encontró algo distinto, Jet y Droy no estaban en el gremio esa mañana.

-Hola Mira-san, ¿has visto por aquí a Jet y Droy? -Preguntó la pequeña maga de pelo azul.-

-Vinieron temprano a coger una misión y salieron los dos solos. -Contestó Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa en sus labios.-

La pequeña maga se extrañó bastante de que sus compañeros del equipo Shadow Gear se marcharan sin haberle consultado antes la misión, lo cual hizo que se molestara un poco. Decidió ir al tablón de misiones con la esperanza de encontrar alguna misión que pudiera hacer ella sola sin problemas pero... Todas las misiones que veía requerían cierto nivel de combate, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Encontró una misión que parecía ser la que menos capacidad de combate requería y cogió el papel del encargo para leerlo de cerca.

"¡AYUDA! Requerimos la ayuda de un mago para ahuyentar una manada de lobos que ataca al pueblo todas las noches, recompensa 80.000 jewel."

-No pagan nada mal para únicamente tener que expulsar una manada de lobos. -Pensó la pequeña-

Finalmente se decidió a tomar esa misión como suya y se dirigió a Mirajane para que le hiciera los preparativos de la misión, pero recibió una pequeña pega por parte de la maga de clase S.

-No puedo dejar que vayas tú sola a esta misión Levy. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente seria.-

-¿Pero por qué? -Le replicó la pequeña maga de cabellos azules.-

-Porque tú no eres una maga de combate físico, y pelear contra una manada de lobos no va con el tipo de misiones que tú puedas realizar sola.

Levy quedó pensativa unos instantes hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una buena respuesta para darle a Mirajane.

-¿Y si me acompañara alguien con capacidad para el combate me dejarías ir a la misión? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa a Mirajane-

-En ese caso no habría ningún impedimento en absoluto. –Le dijo a la pequeña maga con su sonrisa habitual de vuelta en sus labios-

Ya había conseguido el permiso para hacer la misión, ahora solo le faltaba buscar un compañero para la misma. Preguntó primero a los componentes del equipo de Natsu, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. Natsu iba a ir con Lucy a resolver un misterio sobre espíritus estelares, Erza salía justamente con Gray de misión, viendo a Juvia ir detrás de ellos gritando "¡Gray-sama!" como de costumbre. Se dirigió a Elfman, pero para desgracia de la pequeña maga tampoco iba a ser su compañero, pues estaba esperando a su hermana Lisanna para hacer unos recados que Mirajane les había pedido hacer. Así, fue preguntando a todos los compañeros del gremio, uno tras otro, ¡incluso se atrevió a pedírselo a Laxus! Pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron negativas, solo quedaba una persona a la que preguntar, esa persona que justamente hacía aparición en el gremio, el Dragon Slayer del Hierro, Gajeel Redfox.

En ese momento los ojos de la pequeña Levy brillaron de emoción, no solo por tener una oportunidad más de conseguir compañero, sino precisamente por la idea de tener ese compañero en concreto, de modo que tomó aire y con decisión se dirigió a él.

-¡Hola, Gajeel! –Saludó con alegría.- Me estaba preguntando que si no tienes nada que hacer quizás te interesaría ayudarme en esta misión. –Dijo convencida aunque algo nerviosa.-

-¿Huh? –El Dragon Slayer cogió el papel de la misión y lo miró- Pfff, es una mierda de misión, no me interesa pelear con lobitos, no me hagas perder el tiempo enana. –Dijo echando a andar hacia la barra para tomarse algo.-

-Pero Gajeel, ¡mira la recompensa! –Insistía la pequeña maga caminando al lado suyo.- Si fuera solo una manada de lobos no pagarían tanto, puede que sean varias decenas de ellos. –Dijo con la intención de entrarle por donde más le gusta a él, el combate.-

-Hmm… -Dubitó un poco Gajeel.- ¿Y no te acompañan tus perros falderos?

-¡Jet y Droy no son perros falderos! –Dijo enfadada.- Y no, no me acompañarán, se han ido sin mí a hacer alguna misión. –El tono de enfado parecía más dirigido a Jet y a Droy que a Gajeel por haber insultado a sus compañeros de equipo.-

-Hoy me siento animado, –Dijo el Dragon Slayer a la pequeña.- te acompañaré a tu misión.

-¡Muchas gracias Gajeel! –Respondió animadamente la maga de escritura sólida con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en los ojos con tono de felicidad e ilusión por haber conseguido que el rudo, pero sin embargo deseado compañero de gremio aceptara acompañarla.-

Levy fue corriendo a avisar a Mirajane de que había conseguido un compañero para la misión, y al decirle que era el Dragon Slayer de hierro, la maga de clase S soltó una pícara sonrisa y confirmó el permiso para que esa misión pudiera ser realizada por ellos. Tenían que tomar el tren en un viaje de dos horas, se dirigían a un pueblecito alejado en las montañas. Partieron aquella misma tarde, sin embargo una vez en el tren Levy recordó cierta cosa no demasiado agradable, Gajeel se mareaba en los transportes y tenía que aguantar dos horas de viaje, dos horas insufribles para el mago de hierro.

-¿Estás bien, Gajeel? –Preguntó la joven cuando el tren se empezó a poner en movimiento.-

-S-sí. –Mintió el Dragon Slayer intentando ocultar su malestar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la maga.-

-Qué cabezota eres Gajeel. –Contestó la maga con una tímida sonrisa, pues le hacía gracia ver al poderoso mago tan indefenso como un pequeño animalillo.-

-Déjame en paz. –Soltó el malhumorado mago antes de empezar a tambalearse de forma exagerada.-

-Shh… -Le mandó la pequeña maga mientras se sentaba a su lado para darle algo de apoyo en esa situación.-

Gajeel extrañamente obedeció y no dijo nada, siguió tambaleándose un rato intentando mantenerse sentado mientras la pequeña Levy observaba con un rostro que demostraba una ligera preocupación. Finalmente el poderoso mago de hierro cayó vencido por el mareo y se desplomó hacia donde estaba su compañera, cayendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la enana, la cual, instintivamente, acarició su mejilla durante un momento intentando calmar el malestar que el Dragon Slayer sentía en ese momento, cosa que increíblemente funcionó durante un instante.

-_¿Por qué ha hecho eso? _–Pensó el mago tras notar la mano de la pequeña compañera sobre su mejilla.-

_-¿Por qué he hecho eso? _–Pensó la maga al mismo tiempo, como si ambos hubieran tenido un momento de conexión mental.-

La media hora restante de viaje no hubo palabras, solo silencio interrumpido a ratos por las arcadas del debilitado mago. Gajeel se sentía fatal debido al mareo, pero una parte de él se sentía no tan mal estando apoyado sobre las rodillas de su compañera. Por su parte Levy miraba por la ventana del tren, contemplando el paisaje, aparentemente parecía en otro mundo, su corazón latía con fuerza por el hecho de tener así a su acompañante.

_-Esta situación es un tanto extraña, pero Gajeel está muy mono así… _

Tras pasarle ese pensamiento por la cabeza, la pequeña maga agitó ligeramente la cabeza intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar por su disfrutaba mucho con la compañía de Gajeel, pero ese viaje en tren le estaba empezando a hacer dudar sobre ciertas cosas, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, quería centrarse en su misión.

Al fin llegaron a su destino y bajaron del tren, cosa que al mago de hierro le hizo recobrar la vida prácticamente.

-Gajeel, aún tenemos que caminar hasta llegar al pueblo y no debe quedar mucho para que anochezca, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Puedes caminar deprisa? –Preguntó la pequeña peliazul, todavía algo preocupada por su compañero.-

-Estoy bien desde que bajamos de ese condenado tren, geehee. –Dijo él con su sonrisa característica en la boca.-

Finalmente llegaron casi de noche al pueblo, hablaron con el alcalde del pueblo, que era el cliente demandante de la misión y tras la conversación Gajeel y Levy se prepararon en la entrada del pueblo.

-Prepararé unas runas que me enseñó Freed hace tiempo, así los lobos no podrán entrar al pueblo. –Comentó ella mientras se ponía al trabajo-

-Yo me largo a buscar a los lobos antes de que ellos lleguen, -Respondió él mientras empezó a olfatear en busca de rastro.- Si algún lobo se me escapara e intentara llegar al pueblo te lo dejo a ti, geehee. –Añadió antes de zambullirse en la oscuridad de la noche entre los árboles del bosque del cual procedía un olor que parecía de lobos.-

Levy suspiró tras eso pensando en que trabajarían juntos por una vez, pero no, Gajeel tuvo que ir a por los lobos él solo y dejarla ahí sola, la entristecida Levy mantuvo la guardia alta, por si algún lobo pudiera escapársele a Gajeel, aunque ella pensaba que eso sería imposible. De pronto escuchó un ruido acercándose hacia ella.

_-¿Gajeel? _–Pensó la pequeña maga.- No es él_. _–Se dijo a sí misma preparando su magia para defenderse de un posible ataque.-

De pronto un lobo, uno solitario y de feroz aspecto se abalanzó sobre Levy, sin embargo ella reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Solid Script: ICE! –Gritó, haciendo aparecer la palabra "ICE" en el aire, golpeando al lobo y dejándolo congelado totalmente.- Uf, qué susto. –Habló la pequeña maga tras ese momento de adrenalina inesperado.-

Al cabo de 20 minutos vio una sombra acercarse desde la lejanía, reconoció que era Gajeel por ese largo pelo que tenía la sombra, no había duda, Gajeel había acabado con todos los lobos. Al acercarse Levy pudo observar que tenía algún que otro pequeño rasguño, posiblemente causado por zarpazos o mordeduras de los lobos contra los que se había enfrentado él solo.

-Hey enana. –Dijo el mago con total tranquilidad.- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo por aquí? –Preguntó curioso.-

-N-no mucho la verdad. –Respondió Levy intentando no demostrar la alegría que sentía por verle sano y salvo.- Solo se escapó un lobo pero pude defenderme sola.- Añadió señalando al congelado lobo que estaba a escasos metros.-

-Vaya, entonces han sido 59 de 60 los que he derrotado yo. –Dijo ligeramente decepcionado por no haber podido derrotar a todos, tras eso golpeó al lobo congelado con su Tetsurykon haciéndolo volar al horizonte bañado por la luz de la luna.-

-¿¡H-has dicho que has derrotado a 59 lobos tú solo!? –Exclamó sobresaltada la maga al oír las palabras de su compañero.-

-Sí, no eran para tanto. –Respondió con toda la calma del mundo.- El único que molestó un poco era el que parecía el líder de la manada, era tres veces más grande y rápido que el resto. –Añadió mientras hacía crujir su hombro derecho.-

La pequeña maga quedó atónita ante las palabras que describían al líder de los lobos, pero en el fondo acabó cayendo en la cuenta de que era totalmente normal que Gajeel pudiera vencer a tal cantidad de lobos, o incluso más. Ahora solo tenían un ligero contratiempo que no podían evitar, ¿dónde iban a pasar la noche? Las runas que Levy colocó impedían tanto salir como entrar del pueblo hasta que llegara el alba, además del pequeño detalle de que era tan tarde que en ninguna posada podrían atenderles. De modo que optaron por pasar la noche bajo el estrellado y hermoso cielo que se encontraban.

-Enana, espera ahí, voy a buscar algo de madera para hacer fuego, no veo como opción pasar la noche congelados. –Dijo el mago de hierro con su habitual tono de pasotismo.-

Gajeel volvió al cabo de unos minutos con madera suficiente como para tener fuego toda la noche, mientras Levy colocó unas runas de protección para no ser atacados por criaturas durante la noche.

-Déjame a mí lo del fuego. –Dijo Levy con una sonrisa amable.- Solid Script: FIRE. –Hizo arder la madera con una facilidad increíble.-

Ahora se les presentaba otro contratiempo más, no tenían cama ni nada que se le pareciera. Gajeel no tuvo problema, había un árbol donde se sentó y apoyó su espalda y se acomodó. Levy, se sentó con él, pero no demasiado cerca, ya que temía que el Dragon Slayer se molestara por tener demasiado cerca la presencia y el olor de ella. A Gajeel le rugieron las tripas como si de un dragón se tratase, pensó que no iba a probar bocado hasta volver al pueblo a la mañana, pero rápidamente Levy actuó.

-Ah sí, -Dijo la maga al escuchar el estómago de su compañero- he traído comida para los dos.

-Previsora, me gusta. –Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa por la alegría de poder comer algo en ese mismo instante.-

-N-no sabía qué tipo de comida te gustaría, así que te he hecho esto. –Sacó un bocadillo de clavos metálicos y se lo ofreció vergonzosamente debido al cumplido que le echó su compañero.-

Luego sacó otro bocadillo que era el suyo y comenzaron ambos a comer, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y sosiego en ese lugar, ambos eran felices. Levy lo demostraba con una sonrisa llena de ternura, en cambio Gajeel trataba de ocultarlo con su cara seria, aunque en el fondo quería sonreír al igual que ella, no hablaban apenas, soltaban algún que otro comentario sin importancia alguna, pero aun así era un momento mágico para ambos, finalmente acabaron de comer, Levy tardó algo más que Gajeel, ya que este devoraba con fiereza y ella daba pequeños mordisquitos.

-Deberíamos dormir, así llegará antes la mañana. –Dijo él algo cansado después de ese combate contra los lobos.-

-S-sí, tienes razón. –Le respondió ella algo somnolienta también, pues no acostumbraba a trasnochar y ya parecía ser bastante tarde.-

Ella se apoyó en un pequeño trozo que quedaba en el mismo árbol en el cual estaba apoyado el Dragon Slayer. Ambos trataban de conciliar el sueño, pero la pequeña maga comenzaba a tener frío, el fuego se estaba debilitando poco a poco y a causa del mismo frío comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes ligeramente. Gajeel se percató de que ella sentía frío, así que decidió quitarse su capa y tapó a su compañera sin decir absolutamente nada, luego la rodeó con el brazo acercándola a él y evitar que el frío continuara calando los huesos de la joven.

-G-Gajeel… -Dijo sorprendida la pequeña maga por el gesto extrañamente amable de su acompañante.-

-Tchs. –Cortó la conversación él.-

La razón por la que no quiso hablar era porque quería disfrutar de ese momento juntos, ella acurrucada a él, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de este mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza pasando los dedos entre los azulados cabellos de esa chica, ambos podían notar los latidos del otro, pero aun así continuaron sin decir nada hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Podría decirse que ambos pasaron una de las mejores noches de su vida, juntos, bajo un hermoso cielo, y perdidos en un campo de montaña sin nadie que les interrumpiera. Finalmente llegó el alba, se despertó primero el poderoso mago y pensó que debía despertar a la joven para ir a cobrar la misión y volver al gremio, a pesar de que deseara quedarse así, contemplando el rostro de su dormida acompañante, si despierta le parecía mona, dormida era como un pequeño ángel con una bella carita que desprendía inocencia y paz. Pero la realidad era dura y suavemente la despertó susurrando.

-Levy-chan… -Susurró el mago a la joven.- _¿Acabo de decir "chan" después de su nombre? _–Pensó para sí mismo el ablandado Dragon Slayer.-

-B-buenos días, Gajeel. –Dijo la adormilada maga de pelo azul- _¿Me acaba de llamar lo que creo…? _–Pensó ella gratamente sorprendida.-

-Tenemos que ir a cobrar la recompensa y marcharnos. –Dijo el mago con un tono ya menos amable.-

-S-sí, vamos a ello. –Respondió ella levantándose rápidamente.-

Ambos se dirigieron vuelta al pueblo para contar al cliente que el problema con los lobos ya estaba solucionado, cobraron la recompensa y se dirigieron a la estación del tren donde a Gajeel le esperaban otras 2 horas insufribles de transporte, así que una vez en el tren…

-¿G-Gajeel? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la joven maga al ver que nuevamente se había mareado.-

-Ugh… -Intentó decir algo, pero solo salió un extraño quejido.-

Nuevamente el Dragon Slayer, vencido por el mareo, volvió a desplomarse sobre las rodillas de la pequeña peliazul, aunque pudo notarse ligeramente que cayó ahí a propósito a ella no le importó en absoluto, incluso volvió a acariciar su mejilla, esta vez con algo más de confianza en que no le reprocharía nada en absoluto. Ambos volvieron a disfrutar de ese viaje, aunque el poderoso dragón estuviera vencido por un simple mareo.

Llegaron de vuelta a Magnolia, al bajar del tren el Dragon Slayer ya estaba recuperado. Era el momento de regresar al gremio, durante el camino ambos se echaban miradas de complicidad mezclados con tintes de tristeza, sabían perfectamente que algo había entre ellos, pero sin decir nada ambos supieron que no dirían nada en el gremio o a conocidos por lo que pudieran decir de ellos.

De modo que aprovechaban cualquier momento para estar juntos a solas, hacían misiones los dos solos, quedaban a deshoras para que no hubiera nadie que les molestara, así estuvieron mucho tiempo hasta que tras unos cuantos meses de relación Gajeel decidió que era hora de olvidar lo que pudieran decir de ellos, de modo que un día que parecía normal llegó al gremio, se dirigió a su amada y delante de todos los presentes la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que ella sin pensar correspondió, tomando como señal que ya era el momento de que todos supieran lo que había entre ellos.

FIN.


End file.
